Semanggi Berdaun Empat
by Acies Adam
Summary: Saat kau dapat menyadari dan mensyukuri keberadaan kecil di sebelah kakimu itu, maka kau akan merasakan berbagai macam kebahagiaan.


**Go-Toubun no Hanayome by Negi Haruba**

genre : romance.

**Summary** : Saat kau dapat menyadari dan mensyukuri keberadaan kecil di sebelah kakimu itu, maka kau akan merasakan berbagai macam kebahagiaan.

Semanggi Berdaun Empat.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Kastil Nagoya, kastil Inuyama, kuil Atsuta, Sakae, dan beberapa tempat terkenal lain mungkin maasih menjadi primadona dari prefektur Aichi. Namun, sebenarnya masih banyak tempat yang sebetulnya mempunyai potensi tidak kalah besar dari tempat-tempat aku sebutkan tadi.

Jika Prancis mempunyai Paris sebagai kota dengan simbol romansanya. Maka, tentu saja Jepang juga mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak kalah spesial dari Paris.

Dilihat dari namanya saja, prefektur Aichi sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai pusat romansanya Jepang. Bahkan, secara harfiah pun _kanji_ dari Aichi dapat diartikan sebagai 'akal budi cinta'. Tak pelak, banyak orang yang menyebut bahwa prefektur Aichi merupakan _The Heart of Japan_. Namun, ironisnya masih cukup banyak orang-orang yang belum mengetahui letak romansa dari prefektur Aichi.

Kota Tahara, sebuah kota yang terletak di ujung Tenggara dari prefektur Aichi. Merupakan sebuah kota yang sangat kental dengan nuansa romansanya. Berbeda dengan Paris yang bernuansa romansa klasik di kota metropolitan. Kota Tahara, menyajikan suasana romantis dengan latar panorama alamnya.

Setidaknya, hampir setiap tahun aku pergi berlibur ke sini. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku akan pergi ke Tahara satu kali dalam setahun. Itu sudah menjadi semacam rutinitas tidak resmiku semenjak tiga tahun terakhir.

Umumnya, aku akan ke sini bersama dengan ayah dan adikku, atau terkadang dengan si kembar lima. Namun, di liburan musim semi tahun ini, aku berkunjung ke sini hanya dengan seorang gadis.

Awalnya, aku dan dia berniat mengajak keempat saudari kembarnya yang lain untuk datang bersama-sama dan mengunjungi makam kakek mereka. Namun, mereka menolak dan menyuruh kami pergi berdua terlebih dahulu.

Jujur saja, ini masih terasa memalukan bagiku. Maksudku, hanya kami berdua yang datang berkunjung ke makam kakeknya. Bukankah ini terdengar seperti aku yang akan meminta restu untuk menikahi cucunya?

Y- _yah_, aku memang sudah berpacaran dengannya sejak kami lulus dari SMA, _sih_. Namun, tetap saja aku masih merasakan sebuah tekanan di dalam hatiku. Bahkan, aku masih ingat dengan reaksi Maruo_-san_ saat aku memberi tahunya tujuanku yang sebenarnya untuk pergi berdua ke Aichi.

Dengan helaan napas yang berat, aku pun semakin menenggelamkan punggungku ke dalam sandaran kursi yang disediakan di sebelah _minimarket_ di pinggiran jalan raya ini.

"Mari berharap agar tidak ada sesuatu yang merepotkan nantinya," gumamku dengan pasrah.

Berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Jika biasanya aku akan berangkat dari rumahku di Nagoya. Maka, tahun ini aku lebih memilih untuk berangkat dari Tokyo. Tidak, ini bukan berarti aku tidak ingin menemui keluargaku terlebih dulu atau semacamnya. Justru sebaliknya, dalam liburan musim semi kali ini, sesungguhnya aku telah pulang ke Nagoya sejak awal liburan dimulai.

Hanya saja, karena beberapa urusan di Tokyo yang harus aku rampungkan untuk urusan wisuda dan wawancara pekerjaanku, aku harus kembali lagi ke sana minggu lalu. Baru hari ini aku benar-benar mendapatkan waktu untuk berlibur. Aku ingin menggunakan momen terbaik ini untuk menaiki jenjang yang lebih tinggi antara hubunganku dengannya.

Kutengok kembali jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku, jarum-jarum di sana sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke stasiun Toyohashi tidaklah terlalu lama. Hanya saja, karena kota Tahara bisa dibilang masih seperti pedesaan. Jadi, akses menuju pantai Koijigahama sedikit sulit. Bahkan, kami harus menunggu sedikit lama untuk menaiki bis ke Koijigahama.

Jadi, nikmati saja istirahat sejenak ini sambil menunggu kekasihku untuk menyelesaikan urusan alaminya di toilet umum.

Hembusan angin yang sejuk ini terasa hingga ke pori-pori kulitku. Bahkan, rasa sejuknya pun terasa hingga menyentuh permukaan kulit badanku yang tertutup dengan kaos putih polos yang aku kenakan.

Pemandangan laut yang bisa kulihat dengan jelas dari tempatku duduk saat ini, membawa perasaan damai tiap kali aku menatapnya. Aroma khas air laut yang datang bersama dengan hembusan sang angin, membuatku kembali terbawa pada nostalgia lima tahun yang lalu.

Terlebih, ketika aku melihat lonceng cinta yang berada cukup jauh di depan sana, itu membuatku terbayang dengan kejadian di masa itu. Hingga saat ini pun, aku masih tidak tahu siapa yang menciumku secara mendadak kala itu sehingga membuatku membunyikan loncengnya dengan tidak sengaja. Meski penasaran, tetapi aku tidak pernah ingin membahas kejadian memalukan tersebut, begitu pula dengan seluruh kembar lima.

Bagaimanapun, kenangan masa lalu hanya ada sebagai langkah awal menuju masa depan. Jadi, aku hanya perlu melangkah ke depan dengan membiarkan pengalaman itu menjadi salah satu misteri tak terlupakan dalam hidupku. Setidaknya, itu adalah sesuatu yang kudengar dari kekasihku.

Akan tetapi, sejujurnya aku masih berharap bahwa pelaku pada hari itu adalah kekasihku saat ini.

_Yah_, mari lupakan tentang insiden itu sejenak. Daripada lonceng cinta tersebut, sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik pada hal lain saat ini. Sesuatu yang sangat sepele sehingga mungkin akan kulewatkan begitu saja. Bahkan, aku sama sekali tidak memerhatikan hal kecil ini ketika tiap kali aku kemari.

Terlampau bosan karena mengamati sesuatu itu dari tempatku duduk saat ini, aku pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan tenagaku agar beranjak dan berjalan pelan menuju ke seberang jalan, menghampiri hal kecil yang sedari tadi menyita perhatianku ini.

"Sudah kuduga, ini benar-benar semanggi berdaun empat," ucapku sambil memetik setangkai semanggi berdaun empat itu.

Sungguh, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari keberadaan kecil ini sebelumnya? Di sekitar jalanan pantai Koijigahama, dengan mudahnya aku dapat menemukan semanggi berdaun empat. Sesuatu yang akan sangat sulit kau temui di daerah lain.

Aku pernah mendengar sesuatu seperti rumor tentang semanggi berdaun empat yang cukup mudah dijumpai di sekitar pantai Koijigahama. Namun, aku tidak pernah menganggap serius rumor tersebut. Namun, dengan segala kesadaran dan akal sehat yang kupunya, kakiku melangkah begitu saja untuk mendekati keberadaan kecil itu.

"Semanggi berdaun empat, ya? Bahkan, banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau peluang untuk menemukan semanggi berdaun empat itu ada di sekitar angka 1:10.000."

Masih sulit kupercaya kalau aku bisa menemukannya dengan begitu mudah. Sejujurnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku menemukan semanggi berdaun empat dengan tanganku sendiri.

"_Hei_, anak muda! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tatkala aku sedang menikmati lamunanku, gendang telingaku pun menangkap sebuah suara yang terdengar asing bagiku. Berdasar dari suaranya yang terdengar berat dan sedikit serak, aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa si pemilik suara tersebut adalah seorang pria tua.

Kutolehkan kepalaku menuju sumber suara itu berasal. Aku mendapati seorang pria tua yang berdiri tepat di belakangku. Kutaksir, mungkin beliau berusia sekitar 50 tahun. Bau tubuhnya yang sedikit bercampur dengan bau garam, membuatku berpikir bahwa dia adalah seorang nelayan lokal.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang mengamati ini."

Di hadapan pria tua itu, aku menunjukkan setangkai semanggi berdaun empat yang sebelumnya telah kupetik. Melihat tanaman yang telah kupetik, beliau hanya menatapku dengan bingung sambil mengusap-usap pelan dagunya. Kurasa, bagi penduduk lokal, melihat semanggi berdaun empat adalah sebuah pemandangan yang sudah biasa di mata mereka.

"Apa kau datang sendiri atau dengan kekasihmu?" tanya pria tua itu tiba-tiba.

"Aku? _Yah_, aku datang kemari dengannya," balasku.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah ajak kekasihmu pergi ke lonceng yang ada di sana dan bunyikan itu. Jika kau melakukannya, takdir akan membuat kalian berdua selalu terikat bersama," ucap pria tua sambil menunjuk ke arah lonceng cinta yang sebelumnya sudah kuamati.

Sudah kuduga, pria tua ini akan menyarankan sesuatu seperti itu. Lagi pula, sudah wajar bagi warga lokal di mana pun tempatnya untuk memberikan saran tentang sesuatu yang paling populer di daerah mereka. _Yah_, ini bukan berarti aku tidak tertarik untuk membunyikan lonceng itu atau semacamnya, _sih_. Hanya saja, dalam kasus ini, aku mempunyai pandangan yang sedikit berbeda.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya. Akan tetapi, aku benar-benar lebih tertarik dengan ini untuk sekarang," ucapku sambil menunjukkan kembali setangkai semanggi berdaun empat.

"Begitu, ya. Jadi, kau adalah tipe orang yang lebih menyukai filosofi kehidupan seperti itu, ya? keberuntungan, kesehatan, kekayaan, dan cinta. Itu wajar, tetapi jangan terlalu serakah, oke?" ucapnya sambil menganggut-anggut. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal."

Pria tua itu lantas pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja sambil melambaikan tangannya. Namun, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini. Aku mencium suatu kesalahpahaman dari pendapatnya barusan.

Maksudku, aku ini memangnya serakah dalam hal apa? Tidak, abaikan tentang itu dulu. Aku bahkan yakin, bahwa sejak awal antara aku dan pria tua itu pun tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang sama.

Aku tahu bahwa empat daun yang berada di semanggi itu masing-masing melambangkan tentang keberuntungan, kesehatan, kekayaan, dan cinta. Namun, sejak awal bukanlah itu yang membuatku tertarik kepada semanggi berdaun empat.

Kuhembuskan napasku secara perlahan dengan harapan untuk sedikit meredakan rasa lelahku.

"_Yah_, aku tidak peduli bagaimana pria tua itu menilainya. Yang jelas, semanggi berdaun empat ini benar-benar mengingatkanku padanya."

Bersamaan dengan gumaman yang aku ucapkan, terbayang wajah seorang gadis yang sudah menempati hatiku sejak lama.

Kurasakan kembali semilir angin laut yang meniup wajahku dengan perlahan. Setiap kali senyuman gadis itu terlintas di benakku, saat itu pula aku seperti merasa bahwa pikiranku ikut melayang di bawa hembusan sang angin.

Tanpa terasa, kedua ujung bibirku terasa seperti tertarik oleh sesuatu sehingga membuatnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis di wajahku.

"Uuueeessuugii-_saaann_!"

Ketika aku mulai untuk memasuki duniaku sendiri, terdengar lagi olehku sebuah suara yang sangat nyaring yang lagi-lagi mengganggu lamunanku. Namun, kali ini adalah sebuah suara yang benar-benar terasa familiar di telingaku. Suara yang entah kenapa sangat aku rindukan meskipun ia hanya pergi meninggalkanku sekitar 30 menit yang lalu.

Tidak biasa bagiku untuk bersikap sedikit sensitif seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu. Namun, mungkin ini juga disebabkan oleh semanggi berdaun empat yang aku temui di sepanjang jalan.

Aku melihat ke arah seberang jalan sana, tempat sebelumnya aku duduk menunggu gadis itu. Ia berdiri dengan senyuman secerah matahari yang merekah seperti biasa, serta kedua tangannya yang memberiku isyarat agar segera menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan paman-paman tadi, Uesugi_-san_?" tanyanya padaku tepat setelah aku sampai di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya membahas tentang semanggi berdaun empat," balasku.

"_Huh_? Aku? Kamu sedang membicarakanku, Uesugi_-san_?"

Sudut pelipisku serasa berkedut ketika mendengar responnya. Aku tahu bahwa dia sangat buruk jika harus mendengarkan orang lain berbicara dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Namun, yang satu ini sedikit membuatku kesal, kau tahu?

"Dengarkan dengan baik saat orang lain berbicara, Yotsuba. Yang kami bahas itu _yottsu ha no kuroubaa_, bukan kau," jelasku sambil memainkan pita rambut di kepalanya.

Hanya karena dia mempunyai nama 'Yotsuba', bukan berarti aku sedang membicarakannya. Maksudku, meskipun aku dan pria tua itu sempat salah paham, tetapi kami benar-benar membicarakan tentang semanggi berdaun empat. Bukan Nakano Yotsuba yang sedang tertawa jahil di sebelahku kini.

"_Shishishi_ … lalu, kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu, Uesugi_-san_?"

"E- eh?" responku sedikit terkejut. "Y-_yah_, mungkin ini karena terik matahari."

Aku sedikit memalingkan mukaku dari Yotsuba. Aku tidak tahu apakah wajahku benar-benar memerah atau tidak. Hanya saja, aku memang sempat merasa bahwa pipiku sedikit terasa panas untuk sesaat.

Pada momen seperti ini, aku kembali menyadari bahwa Yotsuba benar-benar mirip seperti salah satu kembarannya. Dia sangat jahil. Namun, caranya untuk menjahili seseorang sedikit berbeda dengan Ichika.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

Bersamaan dengan itu, aku meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Yotsuba, lalu menariknya dengan pelan. Seperti biasa, tangannya selalu terasa mungil di genggamanku. Tidak peduli bagaimana waktu mengubahnya, perasaan itu tidak akan berubah sama sekali.

Kami berdua kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan pantai Koijigahama dengan tangan kananku yang masih menggenggam tangan kirinya, dan juga tanganku yang lain menyeret koper yang kami bawa.

"_Ne_ … _ne_ … Uesugi_-san_, kamu tadi membicarakanku, 'kan? 'kan? 'kan?"

Meskipun aku berusaha mengabaikannya, tetapi dua ujung dari pita rambut bodohnya itu terus mengganggu wajahku. Ini terasa seperti ujung-ujungnya menusuk-nusuk permukaan kulit wajahku dan memaksaku untuk mengakui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

Tentu saja. Meskipun aku ingin, aku tidak bisa mengaku begitu saja di depan Yotsuba. Walaupun ia adalah kekasihku, tetapi aku merasa malu jika harus mengaku bahwa aku sebelumnya membayangkan tentang betapa istimewanya dia. Maksudku, memangnya aku ini remaja SMA yang sedang di masa-masa awal pubertasnya?

Saat aku berusaha mengalihkan wajahku dari ujung-ujung pita bodoh tersebut, tiba-tiba saja mataku menangkap sebuah pemandangan. Pemandangan dari daratan yang menjorok ke laut. Sebuah tanjung yang sangat mencolok yang akan selalu menarik perhatianmu.

Jadi, itu adalah tanjung Irago yang terkenal di kawasan ini, ya?

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Yotsuba. Sebagai gantinya, telunjuk dari tanganku yang bebas ini kuarahkan ke tempat pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh indera pengelihatanku.

"Lupakan tentang itu. Bagaimana kalau kita besok pagi pergi ke sana?"

Secara otomatis, pandangan Yotsuba pun mengikuti arah di mana jari telunjukku mengarah.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sana pagi-pagi?" tanya Yotsuba dengan bingung.

Sudah kuduga, Yotsuba tidak akan paham begitu saja. Aku sedikit menghela napas sambil memikirkan tentang rangkaian kalimat yang akan aku gunakan untuk menjelaskan latar belakang tentang ajakanku.

"Letak pantai Koijigahama berada tepat di sisi Tenggara Jepang, kau tahu? Dengan kata lain, pantai ini akan langsung menghadap ke Samudra Pasifik. Jadi, jika kita pergi ke tanjung Irago pagi-pagi sekali, kita bisa menikmati matahari terbit di hari pertama bulan April besok."

Bulan April adalah bulan yang sangat spesial bagi penduduk Jepang. Dulu, penanggalan kalender di Jepang mengikuti aturan kalender Cina, sehingga tahun baru Jepang dirayakan di awal musim semi. Namun, sejak era Restorasi Meiji, penanggalan Jepang berganti dan mengikuti kalender Masehi. Akan tetapi, tetap saja nilai-nilai pada bulan April tidak akan hilang begitu saja.

Lebih dari sekedar penanggalan tahun. Bulan April adalah satu-satunya bulan di mana bunga sakura bermekaran. Sama seperti bunga sakura, masyarakat Jepang pun memanfaatkan momentum ini untuk memotivasi diri mereka agar turut tumbuh dan mekar layaknya bunga sakura.

Begitu pula denganku. Bersama dengan gadis yang kucintai ini, aku berharap kami dapat menjadikan momentum musim semi untuk beranjak ke jenjang hubungan yang lebih serius lagi.

"Ah, begitu, ya?" ucap Yotsuba sambil memukulkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah dia paham dengan maksudku atau tidak. Akan tetapi, itu sudah cukup bagiku ketika melihatnya menerima alasanku dengan baik.

Senyum tipis kembali menyungging di bibirku ketika melihat Yotsuba yang seperti itu. Terlepas dari segala kekurangan yang ia miliki, sifatnya yang selalu ceria apa pun yang terjadi dan juga kepedulian terhadap orang lain di sekitarnya yang sangat tinggi, itulah alasan yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Uesugi_-san_, kamu selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang sedikit rumit meski itu hanya untuk menikmati sesuatu yang sederhana, ya? Kamu benar-benar sesuatu, Uesugi_-san_," komentar kembali Yotsuba.

"Benarkah? _Yah_, kurasa itu tidak sepenuhnya benar," balasku sambil menutupi mulutku dengan sebelah tangan. "Maksudku, aku hanya ingin membuat hal-hal sederhana seperti ini menjadi lebih bermakna, itu saja."

Bahkan, jika kuingat sekali lagi, hal-hal yang mempertemukanku dengan dia dan saudari-saudarinya hanyalah sesuatu yang terkesan sederhana.

Di saat aku kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangan kami di masa lalu, tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah pertanyaan yang terlintas dalam benakku.

"Yotsuba, kita sudah berpacaran selama empat tahun, benar?"

"_Yap_."

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan "Uesugi_-san_"? "

Karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawab darinya, aku pun sedikit melirik kekasihku itu melalui sudut mataku. Aku mendapati dirinya yang terlihat sedikit bingung dengan kedua pipinya yang nampak sedikit memerah.

"Ka- karena kamu terlihat sangat dewasa, sehingga tidak cocok kalau dipanggil "Fuutarou-_kun_". Lalu …," balasnya sambil sedikit menunduk. "… ji- jika aku me- memanggilmu dengan "Fu- Fuutarou_-san_", bu- kankah itu sedikit terlalu ce- cepat untuk kita?"

Melihatnya yang malu-malu kucing seperti itu, membuat otakku sedikit dipaksa untuk mencerna jawabannya. Tentu saja, aku tidak memiliki kendala yang berarti untuk memahami maksud Yotsuba. Bahkan, aku pun langsung menangkap apa yang ingin ia sampaikan sebenarnya.

Pikiranku kembali teringat akan percakapan ringan antara pria tua yang sempat aku temui tadi. Lalu, sekali lagi pun akan kutegaskan.

Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan nilai-nilai dari semanggi berdaun empat atau semacamnya. Karena bagiku, aku sudah memiliki daun empatku sendiri di kehidupanku.

Di kehidupanku yang selalu monoton dan tanpa arah, dia selalu muncul tepat waktu seolah menjadi dewi yang menuntunku untuk menemukan jalanku. Entah itu ketika aku sedang tersesat di Kyoto sepuluh tahun yang lalu, atau ketika aku menjadi pria menyedihkan yang hanya tahu tentang belajar dan belajar. Dia selalu mendorongku dengan sabar dan dengan kecepatan yang bisa diterima oleh otak kecilku ini.

"Yotsuba," panggilku pelan.

"_Hm_?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah datang dalam hidupku. Kehadiranmu memang jauh lebih bermakna dari hanya sekedar _yottsu ha no kuroubaa_."

"Eh?"

Jika kau berpikir ini masih terlalu cepat untukmu memanggilku "Fuutarou-_san_". Maka, akan kupastikan bahwa besok akan menjadi hari pertamamu memanggilku seperti itu.

**End**

* * *

**Author Note** : Cerita ini aku buat sebagai bentuk kekecewaan jika saja Negi Haruba tiba-tiba memilih menenggelamkan kapal Fuu×Yotsuba. yah, meskipun sekarang di komiknya sudah 99% Yotsuba end, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Negi akan membuat plot twist dan mengaramkan kapal Yotsuba. haha

oke, itu saja dariku. mohon maaf jika sekiranya ada beberapa kalimat yang tidak dimengerti atau semacamnya. mohon maklum juga karena aku mengerjakannya dengan sistem SKS haha. jika ada pertanyaan atau kritik, kalian bisa dengan bebas menyampaikannya di kolom review. itu saja, dan selamat menikmati ceritaku.


End file.
